


Azul's Turn

by peachsock



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Merpeople, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsock/pseuds/peachsock
Summary: Even though Azul clams up, Jade is like a hungry otter that has him in his clutches, and he knows just the rock that'll smash him wide open.  Azul knows it too, yet he's helpless as his glasses are gently removed, and the salty rivulets of tears are lapped up.  The erotic shockwaves it shoots through his body make him wonder if Jade is actually an electric eel.  Jade cups his face with webbed hands, forcing him into eye contact.“Shock the heart,”  he intones, invoking his unique magic ability with a predatory grin.  “Azul: what does the potion do to you?”
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Azul's Turn

There is an old Atlantican saying: “ _Darling it’s better, down where it’s wetter._ ”

And indeed, the Great Mother Ocean is a world of countless blessings. Of its many children, Azul Ashengrotto is especially talented at turning them into profit. Even mistakes can be made into Madol, like the toner for Vil: it was only supposed to include the mucus that coated their mer forms, but wringing poor Floyd out like a rag led to one  _ extra special _ addition. Regardless, Vil was ecstatic with the results, and while earning the favorable opinion of a fellow dorm head and major celebrity is good, knowing that poor, unfortunate soul is rubbing mer cum on his face is  _ even better. _

He can’t resist a request for more, but for some reason, Floyd isn’t as possessed by the entrepreneurial spirit. 

“ _ I told you  _ we ain’t doing this again,” he hisses through pointed teeth. The sound skitters along the walls of Mostro Lounge’s VIP room in a way that makes them seem especially threatening, but Azul remains unfazed.

He deflects the words with a grand sweep of his arm: “Verbal contracts are only binding if both parties agree to them, which... I did not. I would suggest having something in writing, but you couldn’t convince me to sign anything like that anyway~” 

Before Floyd can lunge at him, Jade holds him at bay. 

“Now, now,” Floyd’s twin and one hell of a Sebastian Michaelis expy soothes in a voice that could lure many a student, seaman and rap battler to their doom, “I’m certain our greedy— I mean,  _ ambitious _ childhood friend has  _ many good reasons _ for making  _ that _ once more.”

“Five hundred thousand reasons more. In cash.” Azul replies. The Vice Dorm leader gasps softly, fantasizing about all the rare tea they could import for their cafe, or even better, all the  _ mushrooms he could buy _ with his cut. Considering that mushrooms have been his obsession even before the pandemic, this is the most tempting thing Azul could have ever offered him. 

While the eel twins are already completely incestuous, the promise of madol provides additional incentive for Jade to unceremoniously rip Floyd’s pants off himself. He won’t have much use for them— or for his own— as the potion that makes them human wears off. Patches of green bloom like algae on their pale skin, the flesh becoming more glossy and gelatinous, like a perfectly lubed sea cucumber. Jade’s hands roam covetously along the length of his twin’s tail, making him gasp in pleasure, though that isn’t enough to make him pliant: Just as his hand slips into the sheath to free his girthy, half-hard dick, Floyd snarls like a dogfish and shoves him down against the plastic-covered floor: “If the money’s so damned important, why don’tcha squeeze  _ yourself _ out?!” 

In retaliation, he shoves his hand into the slit that conceals Jade’s equally sizable shaft, pumping it relentlessly to hardness. The twins writhe and slither on the office floor, stroking and biting each other, but before Azul can slink away and sneak himself another potion to maintain human form, Jade has a very annoying epiphany: “Floyd, haven’t you noticed that our dear Dorm Leader is not participating?” 

Two pairs of mismatched eyes turn to Azul, and in his haste to avoid getting wrung out himself, the usually meticulous and cautious potions prodigy drinks a different potion. To his horror, his legs give way to octopus limbs, exploding out of his tailored trousers as he sinks to the floor. Tears sting at his eyes as he hyperventilates, staring at the empty bottle that once contained the thinly veiled plot device in panic.

“My experimental potion!” He wails, curling in on himself. No one hates his own mer form more than Azul, and now that his brilliant plan has gone not as planned, he wants to crawl into a pot and hide forever. 

“HAHA, serves you right!” Floyd cackles, “Bet your big plan was to make us drink that! Whazzit do, anyway?”

His cheeks turn red, his breath coming in huffs that fog up his glasses, as he tries to maintain some semblance of control. “It  _ was _ designed to be an aphrodisiac that increases semen production in mer-people, but there are unwanted side effects—” he cuts himself off, realizing he's said too much. 

Even though Azul clams up, Jade is like a hungry otter that has him in his clutches, and he knows just the rock that'll smash him wide open. Azul knows it too, yet he's helpless as his glasses are gently removed, and the salty rivulets of tears are lapped up. The erotic shockwaves it shoots through his body make him wonder if Jade is actually an electric eel. Jade cups his face with webbed hands, forcing him into eye contact. 

“ _ Shock the heart _ ,” he intones, invoking his unique magic ability with a predatory grin. “Azul: what does the potion do to you?”

Too aroused and distraught to muster the willpower to resist, he gives up the answer, “It turns all of my octopus limbs into hectocotyli.”

Before any reader opens up a new tab to google “hectocotyli,” and falls down a wikipedia rabbit hole, Floyd snickers and drawls out, “Uwaa~ our widdle octopus gets dick-tacles?”

“‘Dick arms’ would be more biologically accurate than the portmanteau,” Jade corrects, “regardless, these would certainly make it easier to meet Vil’s request…” 

As Jade trails a fingertip along one of the slick, wiggly dick arms, Azul’s breath catches in his throat. His face burns, his body feverish and quivering, already feeling hornier than a dolphin, which are like the frat boys of the sea.

Floyd follows suit, stroking one arm while tracing his tongue along the edge of a sucker on another. His limbs are sensitive enough on their own, and no thanks to his own potion, the sensation is increased eightfold, as each one of them is milked of their milt-y goodness.

“Aren’t you glad we’re capitalizing on this, Azul?” Jade asks, “isn’t this a profitable return on investment?”

“Oh, keep talking finances to me.” Azul pleads, the thought of it making him more willing to submit.

“Say _what?_ ” 

While Floyd is confused, Jade knows exactly what Azul wants to hear. He presses his lips close to the shell of his ear and murmurs in a husky voice: “Blue chip stocks, dividends, low-risk high yield investments…”

Azul moans and tears stream down his face as sticky sea spooge spills onto the floor, leaving him a gasping, boneless mess. Jade shoves his face into Floyd’s groin, a hand leaving one of his slithering limbs only long enough to curl his human hand on the second in command’s cock. 

“We don’t have time to rest, with such an important order to fill.” 

At the reminder, Azul moves his hand at the aggressive pace the twins are using on him.

Floyd shoves his dick in Azul’s mouth with a coo of delight, “Now  _ you’ll _ be the one who can’t walk for days.” 

They continue for hours, until it feels like they’ve collected enough ocean orgasm juice to turn the whole Coral Sea white, fertilizing every egg floating in it, regardless of biological compatibility. Now completely spent, rough groping gives way to gentle caresses, as both twins kiss his cheeks. Comforted by their affection, Azul drifts to sleep. He isn’t sure if the stirring in his heart for his childhood friends turned business partners is love, but it definitely feels like  _ a-moray _ .   


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, octopi have arms, they're not tentacles. Tentacles have suckers only on the tips, while an octopus arm has suckers all along its length.


End file.
